1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to window seals, and more particularly to seals for surrounding sliding windows in automobile door frames.
2. Prior Art
Automobile door frames are no longer assembled and shaped by bending the metal profile in the form of a U-shaped window frame, but are now formed by stamping double door frames comprising an inner panel and outer panel joined together to form a frame for the sliding window. The sealing means around and receiving the sliding window is attached to the door frame and may include finishing trim thereon. This involves numerous problems including increased assembly costs and the introduction of fasteners which can become loose and/or oxidized.